


Staring at the Sun

by actualbabe



Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts! [3]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Angst, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining Nick, aka the best Nick, oh so much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualbabe/pseuds/actualbabe
Summary: If there’s one thing in this world that could make him to do anything, it’s that damn smile.A look inside Nick's head in season 2, before Cooler





	Staring at the Sun

“You alright there, Jess?” Nick asks with a grin. She’s hitting the bottle pretty hard tonight, something about a guy who stood her up or cheated on her or pulled some other dick move. He can’t say he’s too surprised, given the pretty shitty line-up of guys she’s dated over the past few months.

Jess looks at him for a long second and then blinks slowly, one large eye closing slightly faster than the other. She sways a little on her barstool and he starts to regret pouring her that last glass of pink wine. But she had seemed alright, and Jess is such a happy drunk that it’s hard to cut her off. She smiles bigger and brighter with every drink he puts in her hand. If there’s one thing in this world that could get him to do anything, it’s that damn smile. Paired with the way her cheeks get all flushed and her eyes darken it’s almost like a glimpse into one of his fantasies about her. The one where they’re lying in his bed and her voice is rough with desire as she whispers “ _Nick”_  into his ear while he presses a line of kisses down her throat.

There’s a soft clink as the rim of Jess’ wine glass knocks against the plastic frame of her glasses. The sound drags him out of his day dream and back into reality. Jess giggles and finishes the last sip of her wine before setting her elbows onto the bar and precariously leaning her weight forward. She smiles at him again and his heart stutters in his chest, just like it always does. He watches, mesmerized, as she bites down on her lip and slowly lets it go. There’s a line of little indents where her teeth had pressed down into the soft pink of her lower lip and it takes every ounce of Nick’s willpower not to reach out and run his thumb over them. To keep him from dragging the tips of his fingers gently down the curve of her jaw and kissing the living hell out of her.

She’s so beautiful that it hurts to look at her sometimes. It’s like he’s staring at the sun but no matter how hard he tries, he can’t tear his eyes away from her. And yeah, it sounds cheesy and he feels kinda stupid for saying it. But it’s true. Jess is so incredible that he can’t help but feel in awe of her sometimes. He cares about her so much that the sheer weight of it scares him a little. He’s never felt like this for  _anyone_. Not Angie, or Julia, not even  _Caroline_. It makes him wonder if he’s ever really been in love before, and that terrifies him even more. Because as much as he hates to admit it, he thinks he might be falling for her.

Jess taps her pink fingernail on the rim of her wine glass with an expectant look. Nick regards her skeptically, but she just gives him a small pout and bats her eyelashes. Against his better judgement, he reaches for the bottle of Moscato to refill her glass. She has him wrapped so tightly around her finger that it barely takes anything to convince him. He can’t help it. He’d do anything for her. At this point it’s almost pathetic.

She sighs and watches as he pours her half a glass. “Love is overrated.”

Nick’s heart stops and he stares at the bottle to avoid meeting her gaze. “Oh?”

“Mhmm,” Jess hums as she takes a sip. “It really is. Part of me wonders if it’s even real, or if we’re all just pretending. Maybe love is just some crazy ideal that only exists in romance novels and movies. I mean, I’ve never had that with someone.” She shrugs and takes another sip. “I don’t know if I ever will.”

He swallows thickly and nods, because he doesn’t trust himself to say anything. He’s always been an awful liar. Nick bites down on his lower lip and closes his eyes for a second, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. He lets out a soft exhale and looks up at her with a half-hearted attempt at a smile. “Yeah. Maybe you’re right, Jess.”

_The thing is: he knows he’s in love with her. He fell in love with Jess the moment she walked through the door._

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [tumblr!](http://actualbabe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
